The present invention relates to a user interface for a digital video apparatus, and in particular, a user interface for a digital video apparatus capable of selectively restricting playback of stored video and audio information in response to program related information, such as parental control ratings, included with the video and audio information.
Video signal processing systems that utilize storage media having digitally compressed video and audio information recorded thereon can give the user a vast number of options for controlling playback of a video title stored on such a media. One such system that is gaining rapid popularity comprises a video disc player adapted to process information stored in accordance with the digital video disc (DVD) specification. The information on a DVD formatted disc is recorded as discrete packets of data, in accordance with the applicable video and audio data compression standards, wherein designated packets carry data associated with various data streams, such as alternative video angles, audio tracks, subpicture streams, etc. A video disc player reading a DVD formatted disc may be controlled to display certain packets of data and skip over others. A single disc may be authored to allow playback of multiple camera angles, story endings, scenes according to a ratings content, etc. Using this capability, the DVD system can be used to prevent unauthorized access to information on a particular disc as well as seamlessly provide multiple variations of a video title in accordance with user commands.
One useful application of the restricted access and seamless branching feature of the DVD system relates to parental control of material that can be played from a designated disc player. Typically, a DVD player allows the user to select a parental control rating, usually varying from 1 to 8 wherein 1 is the least restrictive and 8 is the most restrictive. This user selected parental rating is used to automatically restrict the playback of discs, video titles on a disc, or scenes in a video title using that disc player. This user selected parental rating is used to automatically control the playback from that disc player based on the parental rating authored on the disc or video title. Such parental ratings generally correspond to the movie rating of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA).
During disc playback, the DVD player compares the user selected parental rating against the parental rating assigned to the disc or video title and only allows playback of the disc, video title or certain scenes from the video title if the user selected parental rating equals or exceeds the parental rating of the disc or video title. In the case of multiple playback sequences, the DVD player follows the playback sequence having a parental rating that corresponds to the user selected parental rating.
Ordinarily, the user must call up and navigate through the disc player""s set up menu to select or change the user selected parental rating. Once selected, the user selected parental rating applies to all the discs played back using that disc player. If the user wishes to change the user selected parental rating, the user must stop playback of a disc, call up and navigate through the player set up menu by making the appropriate entries. If the user wishes to change the user selected parental rating frequently, the requirement to stop disc playback, and navigate the player set up menu can quickly become annoying. Therefore, it is desirable to allow the user to dynamically change the user selected parental rating during disc playback. The present invention recognizes that it is desirable to provide a user interface, method and apparatus which allows a user to dynamically change the user selected parental rating.
In accordance with the present invention a user interface, method and apparatus is provided for allowing a user to dynamically change a user selected parental rating. Advantageously, the present invention allows the user to dynamically change the user selected parental rating without calling up and navigating through the player set up menu. A further embodiment of the present invention allows the user to dynamically change the user selected parental rating only for a selected disc or video title set or portion of a program stored on a storage medium. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the player automatically resets the user selected parental rating to the ratings level prior to the dynamic override after playback of the selected disc or video title set or portion of the program is complete.